So, We're Dating Now?
by Varnatsu
Summary: Hinata mengajak Kageyama belajar kelompok di rumah Kageyama. Kageyama menyetujuinya, tapi Kageyama melihat ada maksud lain dalam ajakkan itu. [KageHina]


_[Hei Kageyama, besok kau tidak ada acara'kan?]_

 _[Tidak, memangnya kenapa?]_

 _[Ayo belajar bersama di rumahmu. Aku ada beberapa soal yang tidak ku mengerti. Mau'kan? Aku juga nanti membawa baju kalau-kalau aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Bagaimana?]_

Kageyama sedikit terkejut membaca sms dari Hinata. Ia pun segera membalasnya.

 _[Baiklah, datang saja.]_.

Setter resmi Karasuno itu menutup Handphone flipnya dan memandang ke langit kamar.

"Dia bilang 'akan menginap' ya?"

Kageyama beranjak dari duduknya lalu memeriksa ke beberapa ruangan di rumahnya. Ia membuka lemari di sana satu persatu.

"Sial, tidak ada futon untuk tamu."

.

 _ **SO, WE'RE DATING NOW?**_

 _Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi_

 _Pair : Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou_

 _(This is a boy x boy love story._

 _Don't read if u don't like it.)._

 _Enjoy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata datang pukul sepuluh pagi dengan membawa senyum sumringah dan beberapa cemilan di tangannya. Hari itu hari minggu. Sebenarnya Kageyama ingin beristirahat sehari saja dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang mengganggunya setiap hari itu. Tapi kondisi mereka saat ini mengharuskan dia bersabar.

Mereka belajar di kamar Kageyama, lagipula tidak ada ruangan lain yang lebih nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong orang tuamu mana, Kageyama?"

Setelah setengah jam berlalu sejak mereka memulai kegiatan belajarnya, Hinata membuka sepi sambil menjumput cemilan yang ada di depannya.

"Mereka jarang di rumah."

"Kau jarang bertemu mereka?"

"Paling rabu atau kamis."

"Dua-duanya?"

"Ya."

"Hoo... " Hinata kembali mengambil cemilan, kali ini Kageyama juga ikut mengikutinya.

"Pantas saja kau tidak pernah bawa bekal ke sekolah."

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab.

"Kakak atau adik?"

"Aku anak tunggal."

"Ho.., jadi kau sering sendirian di rumah? Pantas saja kau jadi berwajah madesu begitu."

"Berisik kau sudah kerjakan sana!"

Hinata cekikikan sebentar kemudian mengerjakan soal yang ada di hadapannya. Kageyama memperhatikannya sejenak. Pemuda bersurai orange itu mengerjakan soalnya dengan tekun, membuat Kageyama akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke kalender.

Kageyama melihat lingkaran yang dibuatnya sendiri di kalender. Tiga hari lagi mereka akan ikut pelatihan di Tokyo. Bergabung dengan anak – anak dari Nekoma dan beberapa tim voli yang tidak mereka kenal. Hanya saja, Kageyama dan Hinata mendapatkan nilai buruk dalam ujian mereka dan membuat mereka terancam tidak bisa mengikuti pelatihan itu. Mau tak mau, suka tidak suka, mereka harus mengejar ketertinggalan tersebut agar bisa ikut ke Tokyo dengan yang lain.

Belajar kelompok seperti ini adalah salah satu cara. Meskipun Kageyama sendiri agak terkejut Hinata malah mengajaknya saja.

"Kau tidak mengajak yang lain?"

"Ha? Siapa?"

"Yachi-san, misal."

"Kan yang butuh belajar di kelas satu cuma kita saja?"

"Oh... "

Kageyama sedikit merasa aneh dari tadi. Entah Hinata yang bodoh atau bagaimana, memang belajar kelompok bagus juga untuk mereka. Tapi kalau mereka berdua saja yang ada di sana kan artinya sama saja. Iya kalau Kageyama bisa menjawab apa yang nantinya akan ditanyakan oleh Hinata, kalau tidak, kan sama saja? Bukannya lebih baik kalau mengajak Yachi, atau dia pergi ke rumah Sugawara-san atau senpai yang lain agar bisa mengajarinya?

Tapi Kageyama sendiri tak mau memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Ada banyak soal latihan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Waktu berjalan agak lama, Kageyama berkali-kali memperhatikan bocah di depannya. Hinata sama sekali tidak bergeming dari kegiatannya mengerjakan soal yang ada di buku latihan mereka. Beberapa kali bocah itu menggaruk –garuk kepalanya, tapi sesaat kemudian mengintip beberapa lembar penjelasan pelajaran itu, lalu dia kembali menulis. Kageyama sadar, Hinata mengerjakan soalnya dengan lancar. Membuatnya mulai sadar akan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, Hinata mempercepat gerakan menulisnya. Dan sesaat kemudian..

"Horee! Selesai! Haha!"

Hinata bersorak dan membuat Kageyama kaget.

"Eh, kau sudah?!"

"Sudah dong!" Hinata memperlihatkan bukunya dengan bangga. "Aku menang, Kageyama. Hahaha!"

Kageyama berdecak sebal, "Sial!"

"Berjuanglah, haha!" Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Kageyama.

"Cih!"

Kageyama menggerutu sejenak. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. Hinata berdiri lalu merenggangkan badan. Ia melihat keluar jendela.

"Sudah sore."

Kageyama cuma meliriknya sejenak. Lalu kembali mengerjakan soal.

"Hei Kageyama, aku rebahan sejenak di atas kasurmu ya?"

" Terserah."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan sprei warna biru itu. Ada Jaket Jersey Kageyama di sana, tapi ia tampak tak mempedulikannya.

"Hei Hinata."

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak punya futon untuk tamu."

"Eh?"

"Kau jadi menginap?" Kageyama menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya."

"Aku tidak punya futon untuk tamu. Dan aku tidak mau tamuku tidur di lantai."

"Eh?" Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Malah aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena mengganggumu."

"Tidak apa."

Percakapan berhenti. Suasana berubah hening saat itu juga. Hinata tidak mengajak Kageyama mengobrol lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin ia tahu kalau itu hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kageyama akhirnya selesai dengan soalnya. Ia menutup bukunya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pandangannya beralih ke arah bocah berambut orange yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur. Hinata tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Mata lebar berwarna orange itu tertutup. Bocah itu tertidur dengan pulas. Kageyama berdiri dan mendekatinya. Ia memperhatikan wajah polos yang tertidur itu.

Kageyama duduk di kasurnya di samping Hinata dan menyentuh pelan rambutnya.

Saat ini, sudah beberapa bulan sejak mereka menjadi satu tim di Karasuno. Entah sejak kapan, dan dia juga lupa bagaimana awal mulanya, mereka sekarang jadi begitu dekat. Kageyama sendiri heran apa yang membuat mereka menyatu sampai seperti ini.

Ia tidak tahu pasti, dan tidak bisa memastikannya juga, tapi ia merasa ia menyukai bocah itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sadar kalau ia sangat menikmati waktunya bermain voli melebihi sebelumnya. Ia menikmati saat-saat ia dengan timnya berkumpul dan berlatih bersama jauh lebih baik dari pada sewaktu di SMP. Dan ia tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah Hinata.

 _Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak masuk ke Karasuno atau aku diterima di Shiratorizawa?_

Terbesit pemikiran itu di benak Kageyama. Kalau saja salah satu di antara dua hal tersebut terjadi, bisa dipastikan Kageyama tidak akan sesenang ini bermain voli.

"Hei.." Kageyama memanggil Hinata pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, bocah itu benar-benar tertidur.

Kageyama melihat Hinata tidur di atas jersey hitamnya. Tangan Hinata sedikit menggenggam jersey itu.

Kageyama menghembuskan napas lagi.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu 'kan?"

Ya, Kageyama tahu kalau Hinata tidak serta-merta datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengerjakan latihan soal yang mereka punya. Bocah itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi tampaknya Hinata tidak sadar kalau Kageyama sudah mengetahuinya dari awal. Kageyama menerima tantangan itu dalam diam.

Jemari Kageyama merambat ke pipi Hinata. Ia mendekatnya wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Kageyama menciumnya dengan lembut.

Saat Kageyama membuka mata, Ia melihat mata Hinata juga sudah terbuka lebar. Sudah jelas sekali kalau mata itu kaget setengah mati.

"KAG-!" Hinata mendadak bangun dan...

JDUAK!

Kedua kepala itu berbenturan. Mereka langsung merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh! Duh!" Kageyama memegang jidatnya, "Jangan bangun mendadak begitu bodoh!"

"Ka- Kau sendiri yang terlalu dekat!"

"Paling tidak bangunlah pelan-pelan!"

Hinata berteriak dengan muka merah padam. "Mau pelan bagaimana?! Aku kaget setengah mati, tahu! Kenapa kau mendadak menciumku seperti itu?! Apa maumu?!"

Kageyama memandang Hinata kecut setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, aku sudah tahu dari awal. Kau ada mau denganku 'kan?"

"Eh?! Apa maksu-"

"Kau memang sengaja ingin menginap di sini, bukan?" Belum sempat Hinata selesai bertanya, Kageyama sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku menginap karena terpaksa!"

"Terpaksa dalam hal apa? "

"Uh? Eh... Kita-kan harus belajar kelompok untuk mengejar ketertinggalan nilai kita!"

"Tapi kita sudah selesai'kan? Ini masih sore, kau bisa pulang sekarang juga."

"Ta-tapi... " Hinata mulai terlihat bingung, "justru karena ini sudah sore! Bahaya kalau aku bersepeda dari sini sampai rumah'kan?! "

"Biasanya kita juga pulang malam kalau latihan voli sepulang sekolah. Dan kau santai saja pulangnya."

"Eh.. itu.."

"Di sms-mu juga, kau bilang 'akan menginap' bukan 'terpaksa menginap'. Jelas sekali kalau kau memang sengaja ingin menginap di sini."

"A- aku tidak.. "

"Dan juga, mana yang kau bilang beberapa soal yang tidak kau mengerti di smsmu kemarin?"

"Eh?... "

"Kau tidak bertanya sama sekali tadi sewaktu kita mengerjakan soal tadi. Kau mengerjakan semuanya dengan lancar. Dan malah kau selesai duluan."

"uh... "

"Ini hari minggu, artinya besok hari senin. Orang akan lebih memilih pulang ke rumah untuk bersiap –siap. Yah.. kecuali kalau memang orang itu ada maunya sepertimu."

Mulut Hinata sudah terkunci, ia tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kalau dia malu setengah mati. Malu bercampur takut karena ketahuan.

"Bodoh." Komentar Kageyama ketus. "Pura-pura saja tidak becus."

"K- kau... emh.. sejak kapan kau sadar?" Hinata bertanya dengan agak takut-takut.

"Sebenarnya dari kemarin aku sudah agak menyadarinya, tapi aku baru yakin tadi."

"Ke- kenapa kau meladeniku?"

"Aku hanya ingin lihat permainanmu saja."

"Kau kejam, dasar Raja!"

"Kau yang lebih kejam, diam – diam merencanakan sesuatu yang busuk begitu."

"Ughh.." Hinata kena telak. Muka itu memerah padam, jauh lebih merah dari pada saat Kageyama menciumnya tadi. Kageyama menghela napas melihat itu.

"Makanya kalau apa-apa itu dipikir dulu. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Se-.." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sejak sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu... ah.. entah,, aku tidak tahu.. yang jelas aku baru sadar sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu..."

Bola mata Hinata bergerak ke ujung matanya melihat Kageyama untuk menunggu jawaban. Tapi yang pandangi tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Akhirnya Hinata melanjutkan.

"A- aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kau akan menyadarinya.. aku pikir kau bukan orang yang sepeka itu..." Hinata meremas kaosnya, matanya melirik ke samping entah kemana "Ja.. jadi aku santai saja tadi..."

Kageyama terdiam sesaat, ia bersandar di dinding yang menempel di kasurnya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan peka kalau saja aku tidak menyukaimu juga."

Hinata langsung tersentak kaget, "EH?"

Kageyama memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Hinata mendekatinya secara langsung.

"Ka- kau menyukaiku juga Kageyama?! Heh?"

Kageyama tidak menjawab, ia membalikkan badannya, "Ck! Berisik!"

"Ah, heii! Kageyama!" Hinata menarik lengan Kageyama agar setter itu mau menghadapnya.

"Jangan tarik-tarik bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu jawab!"

"Apanya yang perlu dijawab?!" Kageyama semakin memalingkan badannya.

"Kau suka padaku?! Kau suka padaku juga?!"

"Cih! Lepas!"

"Heii!" Hinata sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Kageyama yang terganggu akan paksaannya, "Kageyama!"

"Kalau aku bilang lepas, ya lepas!"

"Kalau begitu jawab dulu!"

"Itu tidak penting, bodoh!"

"Itu penting buatku! Jawab!"

Akhirnya Kageyama menyerah juga, "Iya! Aku menyukaimu juga! Paham?! Aku kan sudah mengatakannya tadi! Makanya kalau orang bicara itu dengar baik-baik!"

"Ja-!" Muka Hinata memerah senang sekaligus malu "Jadi kita pacaran sekarang?!"

Kageyama menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bola mata orange itu menatap lebar secara langsung padanya. Mata polos yang dari dulu selalu membuat Kageyama menyerah dengan keegoisannya karena kejujuran selalu terpancar dari sana. Bola mata yang dari dulu selalu bisa menaklukkan hatinya. Bola mata itu kini sedang menunggu jawaban.

Kageyama memalingkan muka sesaat kemudian, tidak tahan dengan pandangan itu. Tangannya bergerak menepuk kepala Hinata.

"Hm.. Begitulah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Kageyama melihat ke arah Hinata yang berdiri hampir tiga meter darinya. Kageyama sudah siap dengan piyamanya dan hanya tinggal menunggu Hinata untuk tidur. Hanya saja Hinata malah menjauh, takut.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Ayo cepat tidur!"

"Ueh.." Hinata terkejut, " Ka-kau tidak ada futon untuk tamu?..."

"Aku tadi kan sudah tanya padamu dan kau bilang tidak masalah kan?!"

"Ta.. tapi.. tapi.." Hinata terlihat gugup, "itu tadi beda.. dengan sekarang.. sekarang kita sudah berpacaran... dan.. dan.. tidur bersama itu..."

Kageyama berdecak "Tsk, kau sendiri yang dari awal ingin menginap! Jadi ini salahmu sendiri. Selesaikan apa yang kau mulai!"

"Ta, tapi, tapi.. !"

Kageyama geram, ia berdiri dan langsung menarik Hinata.

"Ah hei,.. tunggu Kageyama!"

Kageyama menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, "Tidur, atau ku 'serang' kau."

Jelas saja Hinata langsung ketakutan, ia langsung menurut dan berlari ke arah tempat tidur Kageyama. Ia menarik selimutnya memunggungi Kageyama.

Kageyama menghela napas.

 _Bodoh._

Kageyama berbaring menyusulnya, menghadap punggung Hinata. Suasana hening sesaat.

"Ka.. Kageyama.."

"Hm..?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... ta-tapi tolong jangan lakukan apa-apa padaku."

"Bodoh, kita ini pacaran, mana mungkin aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Ta-tapi tidak perlu hari ini kan?! Setidaknya biarkan aku bersiap dulu!"

"Ya sudah, bicaralah..." Kageyama menghela nafas "Katakan saja."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Pundak mungilnya naik dan tubuhnya sedikit lebih meringkuk, suaranya memberat saat ia berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Muka Kageyama memerah. Susah payah ia menahan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia menyerah dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata agak kaget, hanya sebentar karena ia tahu Kageyama hanya berniat memeluknya.

"Aku juga.. "

"Hm.." Dari belakang Kageyama melihat dengan jelas telinga bocah yang ada di depannya memerah.

Kageyama sudah tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya lagi. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berkeringat.

"Sudah cepat tidur."

"I-iya..."

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Note :**

Yoh.. lama tak jumpa xD

Kembali lagi dalam cerita KageHina xD

Haduh udah lama saye nggak nulis cerita fiksi akhirnya nggak tau gimana bahasa fiksi yang enak.

Ide ceritanya saye dapat di salah satu dj kagehina juga, tapi lupa judulnya xD

jadi saya coba modifikasi sedemikian rupa. dan jeng jeng jadilah fanfic yang semrawut ini horee /tumpengan

Ah ya sudah..

sekali lagi saya terima kasih buat temen yang bersedia baca fanfic ini sampai akhir.

I love you all muah muah. /kiss beterbangan

RnR untuk saran yaak xD


End file.
